


Just a Dream

by AceWellBeing



Series: Heartbreak [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Gabriel (Supernatural), Angst, Dreams, Established Relationship, M/M, Sad Gabriel (Supernatural), lovers to strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 19:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17924627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceWellBeing/pseuds/AceWellBeing
Summary: Gabe has to remind himself that it's all just a dream.





	Just a Dream

Gabriel lives a good life with the love of his life Gadreel  
Nothing seems wrong, until one night Gabriel wakes up, and freaks out that Gadreel isn't there. He finds a note on the dresser already opened, the note is from Gadreel. Gabriel remembered him leave.

Gabriel came home and set his bag down. "Work went well, babe." Gadreel came in and smiled at Gabe.  
"That's great honey. I'm glad you're home. I tried a new recipe and I want you to try it."

"Yeah, sure. I love your cooking. I'm sure it's great." Gabriel followed Gadreel into the kitchen. He took Gadreel's hand, lacing their fingers together. Gadreel pulled him close as they walked. He grabbed the wooden spoon from the pot when they reached the kitchen, then held it out for Gabe. 

"Another sauce? Babe.." Gabe tasted it. "You already have so many- wow that's good." Gabe licked his lips. Gadreel lit up.  
"Oh good. It's for a lasagna I'm creating. Not for tonight though. I just made spaghetti."

"My favorite." Gabriel joked, pretending to swoon. Gadreel laughed at him and kissed his cheek. 

"Come on. Go set the table. Dinner will be ready by then.

* * * *  
Gabriel nuzzled into Gadreel's back. "Nooooo." Gadreel laughed softly. 

"Gabe, I have to go."

"No, you don't. It is volunteer work."  
"Which means they're counting on me far more." Gabe pouted at him. "Don't give me that face." Gabe pouted more. "Alright fine. This is my first offense.." Gabe lit up. "I hate you."  
"You love me. Now come back and cuddle me."

Gadreel happily obliged. He moved back under the covers and wrapped Gabe up in his arms. He kissed him softly. Gabe relaxed and burrowed himself into his chest. "Feels nice. I've been missing you lately." Gadreel ran a hand through Gabriel's hair. He brushed back Gabe's bangs and kissed his forehead softly. 

"I'll always be here for you." Gadreel whispered softly. Gabe teared up. He didn't say anything for a while. Letting the sunlight streaming through the window to bathe them in a warm glow. He felt comforted, no longer feeling alone, for just a few minutes.

 

"Don't make promises like that. Because you won't keep them."

******  
Gadreel dropped his suitcase and hugged Gabe tight. "Oh, I missed you." Gabriel climbed up higher onto him. He was smiling happily and crying. "Oh baby, it's ok. Don't cry. I'm back now. I love you."

Gabe laughed. "Happy tears, Gadreel. I love you, too. This is your last mission for them right?"  
"Right. Come on, let's go home. I want to get out of this uniform."

******

Gabriel ran his fingers along Gadreel's arm. Gadreel rolled over and turned to Gabe. He made a soft sound.   
"Can't sleep?" Gabe shook his head. Gadreel sat up slowly, sleepily. Gabe watched him. He sat up and hugged Gadreel from behind. He took that moment to cling to him, feeling his warmth and strength. He ran a hand up his bare chest, feeling the numerous scars, occasionally tracing one.

After a few moments of letting Gabe take the comfort he needed, Gadreel got up from the bed. He turned to Gabe and offered a hand. "Come on." Gabe took it.

"Where are you taking me?"  
"Nowhere." Gadreel turned on his stereo. Music played quietly, a soft slow melody. Gadreel pulled Gabe off the bed and to his chest. He moved his right hand to Gabe's lower back and raised their clasped hands. 

Gabe felt a faint blush creep up his neck. He moved his free hand to Gadreel's shoulder. He followed Gadreel's sway and steps. Eventually being comfortable enough to rest his head against Gadreel. He closed his eyes.

The moonlight fell through the window, casting a shimmering glow around them. Gabe felt himself get sleepier imagining what they must look like to an outsider. 'Must be beautiful.' He told himself. 'To see two people in love... again.'

Gabriel looked up at Gadreel. "Why'd you have to leave?"  
Gadreel raised an eyebrow. "I never left."

"But you did."  
*****

Gabriel stared at his food. He shoved it off the table. He had enough of this.   
Gadreel jolted across from him. "Gabriel, we're in a restaurant. That's incredibly rude.." He bent down to help the waiters pick up the mess.

 

They were in a fancy restaurant. Gadreel took him there for their anniversary. He and Gadreel were both dressed up. Champagne for drinks, steaks dinners on both their plates, and the table was adorned with little trinkets as decoration.

Gabriel felt the tears fall from his face. He did nothing to conceal them, nothing to wipe them away or hide them. He stared hard at Gadreel when he sat back down.

Gadreel adjusted his suit jacket. "Well, I hope you're- Gabriel? What's wrong?"  
"How could you do this to me?"

"Do what?"  
"Plague my life." Gadreel looked affronted.

"Gabriel, I'm your husband."  
"You were never my husband."

"Gabriel.. love. You're mistaken."

"No! I'm not. You.. you made me feel all this love. All this warmth. All this hope, that you still might actually be here. You made it feel real. Feel, special. I felt loved Gadreel. The dancing, the soft moments in bed, the memories of finally having you with me. I felt loved again, but you're not real. You're not here."

Gadreel clenched his jaw. "Gabriel. I don't know what you're on, what you're saying right now. Do you think I forced you into something here? Do you want to break up? Are you leaving me?"

"YOU LEFT ME!" Gabriel screamed. "Two years ago! You left me! You never even proposed to me. You told me how life would be if you married me. 'Dancing in the moonlight like in your cheesy romantic novels, Gabe.' 'I'd stay in bed just for you.' 'Fancy restaurants every year, only for our anniversary. Other than, carnivals and arcades and fun places for dates. Movie nights where we cuddle on our couch, with our dog, in our house.' But you left! I wasn't good enough for you! I didn't give you what you wanted, so you left!"

The restaurant slowly disappeared. The people falling away, everything around Gabriel plunged into darkness.

* * * *

Gabriel woke up with a start. He moved a hand to his chest and felt his heart racing. He looked at the time, 4 AM. He then looked at the note on his bedside table. Gabriel, written across the front in scrawled letters. He grabbed the note and picked it up. He turned it over and read it. He tossed it in the trash.

It always felt like this, gut-wrenching emptiness that was reserved just for him. All these dreams painting their relationship is a romantic light. As if their relationship was harmful, it never was. Their relationship had been all of that. All the little moments that made you fall in love with each other. But they were just dreams. It was just a dream. 

He should have gotten over Gadreel by now. It was pathetic that he still lived in their apartment. That he hadn't dated once in two years. He was getting older, Gadreel had clearly moved on. He hadn't talked to Gabriel since they broke up.

Gabriel never understood why Gadreel left. The note never said why, just that he was sorry. That he left. They had planned a life together, but Gadreel apparently couldn't get behind it. Gabriel stared at the wall. He had to move on. 

He just really didn't want to.


End file.
